Lust Is Green
by Dobius
Summary: After a climatic battle, Tira & co. come through a rift in the sky. Inuyasha has to destroy the two demons that came through, but can he resist Tira long enough to do it? InuyashaXTira.Soul Caliber X Inuyasha Crossover.
1. Vortex

**Chapter 1- Vortex**

Pairing(s): Inuyasha X Tira, Miroku X Sango, Sesshomaru X Taki, Kouga X Seoung Mi-Na (Soul Caliber 3)

Authors Notes: Tira has a different timeline in my story. She had been an orphan that had been adopted, she then developed split personalities when she became sick and became Nightmares servant after that. You know the story from then on)

Super Disclaimer: Honestly... If I owned Inuyasha OR Soul Caliber do you think I would be making fan fics?

Inuyasha looked out onto the lake as he thought back on his life. From the death of his mother to Kikiyo's 2nd death he had seen nothing but death and destruction. His entire life had been nothing but one tragedy after another and to this day it hadn't changed. Sighing heavily Inuyasha grabbed his sword and tucked it back into his waistband and started to head back to camp, but before he could a very familiar scent caught his attention.

"Huh" he said aloud before sniffing again. "Naraku!" he barley had time to register the beings presence before one of the evil being's tentacles shot past his head. 'How the hell did he get so close without me recognizing his scent?' Inuyasha grunted in concentration as he dodged three more tentacles before he detected his brother's scent. Inuyasha grinned, yesterday after hours of arguing (which resulted in him getting sat 15 times) Inu, Sesshomaru, and Kouga had agreed to work together to destroy Naraku.

"Die Half-Breed" Naraku's low voice called out through the forest as he suddenly appeared, his right hand shooting out for Inuyasha's neck.

Clang, Clang, Smash the sounds of battle raged on as the three combatants fought. Zasalamel had thought he would finally reach his goal of death after collecting Soul Caliber & Soul Edge, but he was sadly mistaken. All that collecting the two swords did was turn him into Abyss, thus thrusting him further away from his goal. However his death wish was about to be granted, as Nightmare & Sigfried just so happened to have been present and though they were going to eventually fight, they temporarily were working using (Soul Edge & Soul Caliber respectively) to destroy Abyss.

Drown In my Darkness Nightmare roared before he dodged down underneath Abyss' scythe and thrust Soul Edge into Its Core, as Sigfried simultaneously thrust Soul Caliber into its core from the other side. However the result was not exactly what they had expected.

Tira barley dodged Seoung Mi-Na's deadly staff, just in time to jump and avoid Taki's Rekki Maru & Mekki Maru weapons. The Two had shown up at Ostrihenburg (I have no idea if I spelled that right) castle when they had sensed the presence of the two swords. But Tira had other plans, she personally would take both swords and leave, after that nothing would be in her way, and she could kill as much as she wanted to. "Why do you seek the swords? They bring nothing but death and destruction wherever they are!" Taki shouted as she barley dodged Tira's odd yet effective Aislene Drosell. "I don't care about that, all I want is to kill. To feel that delicious red liquid run through my fingers as I slowly slice open my opponents. Relishing in their tormented screams as they die in unfathomable agony. Mmmm…that is what I desire!" She finished with a particularly hard slash at Seoung Mi-Na.

"Poor soul, I hope that you may find peace in oblivion" Seoung stated before her staff started to come down at Tira's unguarded neck. Tira started to raise her weapon but Taki tripped her and her weapon flew out of her hands from the sudden impact. Reacting quickly Tira flipped backwards-accidentally landing on one of the loose stones of the balcony they were fighting on. The balcony gave way and the three girls screamed as they started to fall….

"Wind Scar, Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha called out simultaneously as their twin blasts of energy roared from their swords, hurtling towards Naraku. "Fools, I have grown beyond the weakness of your pathetic swords!" Naraku yelled as he held up his hand, absorbing their blasts. "Kouga, Kagome NOW!" Inuyasha demanded. Naraku looked up just in time to see Kouga running at him. "Wha…" Naraku didn't even finish as Kagome's sacred arrow pierced his forehead, Kouga sweeping his legs out from underneath him.

Inu's blade transformed into its Diamond-covered form as he jumped up bringing his sword down piercing Naraku's barrier and slicing him in half. (I know that Akago would already have been turned into that huge beast thing by this point in time but I really don't feel like putting that in here). "Konogonosha" Inu roared as the diamonds flew off of his blade, combined with the wind scar. "Dragon Strike!" Sess. Once again unleashed his attack alongside Inu's; both techniques hitting Naraku dead on.

Inu started to grin as their attacks connected with Naraku, but something happened. Suddenly the sky darkened and a huge hole appeared in the sky, apparently out of nowhere….

Nightmare and Sigfried shielded their eyes as a bright light started to emanate from Abyss. Sigfried, hearing a scream looked up to see that girl wearing green from earlier falling, along with two other girls he didn't recognize. They fell right into the light and seemingly vanished! Sigfried and Nightmare realized what was happening and started to turn to run away but were unable to as they too were sucked up into the void.

Inuyasha jumped backwards as suddenly six beings fell out of the hole in the sky plummeting towards the ground. Seeing the three girls Inu reacted immediately and jumped up as high as he could (which is pretty damn high if you think about it) and grabbed all three girls, landing back on the ground gracefully. 'What the hell are those other two…. I've never felt a demonic aura like that before!' Inuyasha thought somewhat disturbed, as the combined power of Nightmare, Abyss & Naraku started to saturate the air around them.

Glancing down at the unconscious girl in his arms and the other two he had over his shoulders he figured it was time to go. Thrusting the one wearing red into Kouga's arms (despite his protests at no longer being able to carry Kagome) the group immediately left before things got really ugly.

(Yes I know this chapter was REALLY short but I promise the next one will be a lot longer okay and remember to review... I know where you live.) Evil Laugh


	2. Forgotten

**Chapter Two: Forgotten**

(Okay I HATE Kagome so if you like her then stop reading this story right now… I SAID NOW DAMMIT MUHAHAHAHAHA!) Grins as little children run away

"Ugh" Tira fell out onto the floor as she gripped her head. "Honey, what's wrong?" Her adopted mothers voice flowed into her ears, laced heavily with concern. "It hurts…" she barley whispered, as her head felt like it was trying to go two different ways at once. Looking down at her adopted daughter in concern. Miya (I know they didn't name Tira's temporary parents in the game but I did) bent down and rolled Tira onto her back, putting the back of her hand against her daughter's forehead simultaneously. 'Her temperature is way to high!' she thought in alarm. "Allen, get me some water and go get the doctor, she's burning up!" Miya yelled at her husband and she put Tira's head into her lap.

"Ssshhh, it'll be alright baby, just try to relax" she was at a loss as to what to say, and simply cuddled her head to her breast as tears started to spill from her eyes. 'Tira I know that you aren't, my real daughter but I love you as if you were my own… ever since the day you first walked into our hose I knew you were special, and I will be damned if I let you die on me!' Miya ranted in her head. Her thoughts were cut off though, when Tira suddenly arched her back and screamed out in pain before going limp.

"Tira…. TIRA!" Miya shouted in a panic, as her adopted daughter did not stir. "Oh my god no!" was all that spilled from her lips before Tira suddenly sat up, a vacant look in her eyes. "T-Tira?" She stuttered surprised at the sudden movement. Tira didn't say a word but looked at the woman curiously before she reached up and stroked her cheek lovingly. Her mother smiled at her but Tira suddenly wrapped her hands around her neck and snapped it in one swift movement.

At just that moment Allen ran back through the door with the doctor in tow. Smiling evilly, Tira grabbed a knife that just so happened to be resting on the counter and stabbed Allen through his neck before coming up behind him and shoving the blade through the doctor's abdomen and ripping it out sideways. Both Allen and the doctor fell to the floor, neither of them having time to realize what had just happened.

Just at that moment Timmy (their son) walked into the room humming some tune but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the three dead people on the floor. He was soon silenced though when Tira stabbed the knife right through his skull, killing him instantly.

End Dream

Tira Groaned as she started to awaken from her slumber. She hated that dream. Ever since she had gotten her memories back she had that nightmare every night, it was relentless, and always left her feeling empty & depressed when she awoke. She rubbed her eyes a few times before she realized that she didn't know where she was. Jumping up she looked around frantically before she remembered what had happened before she blacked out.

'That light…' she thought briefly before looking around for her weapon. She was inside of a small hut from what she could tell. Herbs and plants where placed on shelves and there was a small ring in the middle of the floor with a fire burning in it. Just happening to glance at the wall next to her she then saw it.

"Soul Caliber…" she breathed in disbelief before grabbing its hilt. Suddenly she felt as if a wave of power had hit her. She could literally feel the negative energy leaving her body. Gasping she fell onto her knees. 'I…. I feel … I feel so much better. Like a weight has been lifted off of me' she thought somewhat relived. She never noticed the door of the hut opening.

Inuyasha had carried the two females back to Kaede's hut despite slight protest from Sango and Kagome (the latter of which had been giving the girl wearing green jealous looks ever since they had left the battle site); and had gotten the priestess to tend to the three girls while he went back to check where he had found them. When he arrived he saw quite a disturbing scene.

Sesshomaru had stayed behind in order to keep Naraku from perusing, in case the villain tried to use the temporary mayhem to try and attack them. However Sesshomaru was currently locked in a heated battle with the demon clad in blue armor, wielding that giant sword of his. Glancing over to where the man wearing the silver armor was he found only the blue sword there. Looking at it curiously he sensed enormous spiritual powers resonating from it, similar to the mummified saint on Mt. Hakurei. He then thought back to the girl wearing the green clothing. He had easily sensed the darkness in her heart but… It was different than the others. She didn't seem to be evil… just confused, similar to how he had once been. If he took that sword to her…. Than maybe… just maybe the sword would counteract that. Making up his mind then and there he grabbed the sword and rushed over to where Sesshomaru was.

Unsheathing Tessaiga he unleashed the wind scar just as Sesshomaru jumped up into the air, hitting the creature dead on. Grinning he started to run back to the hut as Sesshomaru followed; neither one of them wanting to risk having the beast follow them.

Inuyasha looked down at the young girl as he entered the hut. Just as he had thought her evil aura had dissipated the moment she touched the sword. 'See I'm not as dumb as Miroku constantly says I am.' Which was true. Although he acted like a complete moron, he really was quite intelligent…. Just not with women…. Or emotions… or kids… or rivals…or mercy… but that was something to think about another time.

Smiling evilly to himself the hanyou bent over until he was up to her ear. "Boo" he breathed in her ear snickering when she jumped. "W-who are you?!" she demanded when she turned around, pointing Soul Caliber directly at his throat. "I'm the one that saved you, Inuyasha" He spoke calmly; he knew she wouldn't hurt him… well he hoped so anyway. "Saved me?" she questioned suspiciously. "You fell out of a giant hole in the sky and I saved you and your two friends from the two demons. Well… three if you count that Bastard Naraku."

Tira tried to detect any type of crack or falter that would signify him lying but she found none. 'Wait… what friends?' she thought. "What friends are you talking about?" She asked confusedly. "The girl with the red on and the demon slayer." She thought for a moment. 'He must mean Taki & Seoung Mi-Na!' she thought nervously. She would have to apologize to them and try to smooth things over with. If she were ever to begin to pay for her sins she would have to explain to them what had happened.

Inuyasha licked his lips as he watched the young girl loose herself in her thoughts. He hadn't really taken the time to look at her before but now that he did…. 'Damn she has a nice body' he thought to himself as his eyes slowly roved over her form. He started from her feet, up her beautiful toned thighs, across her taut abdomen, which clearly showed her Carmel hued skin; finally he gazed at her deliciously perfect breasts. 'Ugh, that outfit is going to kill me' he thought as lust began to cloud his thoughts. He looked up at her face and nearly groaned aloud as her tongue darted out to lick across her lips briefly in concentration. He had wiped the purple streak off of her face thinking it was a bruise at first but realized it was make-up later on. He finally stopped at her violet eyes, and taking in the lush forest green hue of her hair he wanted to stroke it, to feel its silky strands run through his fingers as he slowly fucked her. He moaned lowly as he thought about what her face would look like twisted up in ecstasy.

'Gods I want her' he growled feraly and very nearly pounced on her before he came back to his senses. 'Damn… It must be my mating season' he thought with a loud groan which snapped her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong with you?" she questioned seeing the slight flush of his cheeks and the dilation of his pupils. Inuyasha shook his head rapidly and looked back up at the girl who was looking at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. "What?". Tira just shook her head and spoke: "Where exactly am I?"

Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the warts of the hot spring. It had been a while since she had last taken a bath. Glancing over at Sango briefly Kagome thought back on the previous day. 'I can't believe he just took that girl in like that… and the way he held her…' Kagome shook her self though. 'What am I thinking? Who knows what would have happened if he had left her out on the field like that….'

Her thoughts were interrupted though by a splash of water. Gasping she glared at Sango who was laughing at her. "I thought you looked a little too serious to be enjoying your bath. She teased; she knew exactly what she was thinking though… seeing as how she had kind of said it. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her before splashing her again. And low and behold, the great water war began… Much to the pleasure of a certain Hentai Monk spying on the two at the moment.

Tira grew slightly impatient as Inuyasha once again began to molest her body with his eyes. Not that she didn't appreciate the attention and all but… she really did want to know where she was at the moment…yeah that was it. "Did you hear me demon?" Inuyasha's head immediately snapped up to her. "What is your name?" he questioned out of the blue. "Tira, now answer my question!' she pressed the sword slightly into his neck, she had not lowered it the entire time they had been standing, and her arm was getting slightly tired.

Inuyasha regarded her coolly for a moment before he moved. Tira hadn't been expecting the rapid movement and was caught off guard when he suddenly ducked under the sword, grabbed its hilt and squeezed her hand until she dropped it. Simultaneously he leapt forward & tackled her to the ground, smirking down at her as he gazed at her. "You know, for a girl who I just saved you don't exactly show a whole lot of appreciation, you know that don't you?" Tira just growled at him and tried to move but he wouldn't let her. "If I let go will you be a good girl?" he questioned, his husky voice sending slight shivers down her spine. "F-fine, just get off!" she managed to stammer out. Inuyasha briefly considered just fucking her right there on the floor but thought against it, and standing up pulled Tira along with him.

"You are in Kaede's village, her hut to be exact." He spoke as he carefully glanced down at her foot, deep down half afraid that she was going to make sure he never poisoned the gene pool. "Okay…." Looking around at the structure, and judging from the boy's clothes she guessed that she was in feudal Japan, a few hundred years back. (Yeah, yeah I know that in Soul Caliber 3 the feudal era had just ended, but I had to change this for the story's sake.)

Tira sighed, she didn't have much of a life back in her time anyway, all she ever did was try to collect shards of Soul Edge for Nightmare. Shuddering slightly at that she immediately ended her trip down memory lane to look more closely at the Half-Demon before her. What first caught her attention was his glossy silver-gray hair. She had never seen a human (nor a demon for that matter) with hair that was quite that beautiful. It was almost as radiant as the warm honey colored eyes that were currently cast down at the floor. She looked over his clothing, and despite the layers he wore she guessed that he had a great body and couldn't wait to see it personally. 'Wait, what am I thinking. It's not like I'm going to fuck him or something… not that I wouldn't mind… GAH'

Tira grunted slightly as she cleared her head of such thoughts and looked back up at his face, slight anger overcoming his senses as she saw the confident smirk he wore on his face. "See something you like princess?" Tira growled slightly and wanted nothing more than to beat the smirk off of his admittedly pretty little face. "Shut up" she grumbled out before picking Soul Caliber back up and putting it in her waist band. "Well seeing as how I'm stuck here and all… how about you show me around this place" she suggested after dusting her clothes off. "Not in that your not!" he nearly roared, anger coming to him at the thought of any other male seeing her dressed in such a seductive outfit. "What?" she asked out of surprise, but anger quickly replaced it.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot wear!" she snapped back at him, as her eyes turned into angry slits. Inu sweat-dropped before trying to stammer out an excuse, he couldn't let her know what his train of thought was. "I-I mean that it's a little cold outside and if you were to catch a cold I'd never forgive myself!" he managed to get out as she started to approach him. Tira continued to advance on the hanyou who was backed up into the wall before standing up on her toes until they were at eye level. She kept this up for a few moments before she burst out laughing at the look of absolute fear on his face and backed up.

"Well what do you suggest I should wear then huh?" She inquired, amusement written all over her face. "Well" he began, trying to put his cool front back up, "If you come with me I guess we can find some clothes, there is a festival in Okora village, it isn't that far and if you ride on my back we should be there in 20-30 minutes tops." He finished, a mental grin coming across at the thought of her riding on his back. Tira eyed him suspiciously before she agreed. Inu walked outside, followed by Tira & after finding Miroku and telling him where they were going (which resulted in Miroku getting knocked-out due to his inability to keep his hands to himself) they were off.

(Like this chapter? I know I made Tira OOC but I couldn't help it, she will act her normal crazy self a little later on in the story, after I maker her a… well you'll just have to wait and find out!")


	3. Festivals, Sake & Vixens

**Chapter 3: Festivals, Sake & Vixens**

(Okay, Tira & Inu. Are going to have a VERY accelerated relationship, but its more ownership than it is love… you'll find out why later. Also, I know I haven't talked about Sesshomaru, Taki, Kouga & Seoung yet but I'll get to them in the next chapter)

Kagome & Sango returned to the hut shortly after Inuyasha & Tira had left. "Miroku… where's Inuyasha?" the young miko questioned, suspicion lacing her voice. Miroku glanced up at the two ladies, and after clearing the slight haze out of his head managed to speak. "Well my lovely flower, our Inuyasha has taken that girl over to the festival in Okora; he told me that he would probably not be back until late" Miroku finished with a conspiratorial gleam in his eye. "Oh…" she finished slightly hurt. 'How dare he!' she internally raged, 'I was dying for him to take me to the festival, how could he take that… that stupid green bitch there instead of me!' Miroku eyed her suspiciously as he detected black waves of jealousy rolling off of the miko before him. Averting his attention he looked at Sango who was also eyeing Kagome somewhat nervously. 'Hmm…now is my chance to score some points with Sango…' he schemed in his mind, visions of all the different kinds of things he would do to the slayer popping up in his thoughts. Sadly, the monk could not control himself, as his 'Cursed' hand made its way towards Sago's oh so tempting backside. "Pervert!" was the only warning the poor holy man got before he was knocked into a deep, deep sleep.

Tira couldn't help but let out a small squeak of excitement as they arrived in the village. To say that it was pretty would be like saying that Inuyasha was occasionally grumpy. It was a huge understatement. She looked around as she took in all of the people walking around, merchants yelling out their stock & prices, and people dancing to the music that seemed to float throughout the air. Looking around at the different items though she finally found what they had come for, but realized she had no money.

Inuyasha grunted lowly as he observed the scene. The people here in Okora owed him a great deal, he had saved the village more than once from demons and he was well known as 'The king of Slayers' here. Chuckling at the memory he looked around and couldn't help but notice the flirty looks a few females gave him, while others giggled and waved at him from within their little groups. Inuyasha couldn't help but wave back, even if he wasn't quite as obvious as Miroku was about it, he too was alas a pervert. Only unlike the lecherous monk he was a hell of a lot more discreet about it. Almost as much as Sesshomaru was. Inuyasha grinned at that thought, more than once he had caught the scent of sex on the Taiyokai and could remember to this day the maid's talking about how great the (now) Lord of the Western land's was in bed. Though he was a kid back then he understood it now. Shaking his head he suddenly felt Tira's gaze and looked down at her, catching her giving him the puppy dog look. "What?" he questioned irritably, the little wheels in his mind working furiously to think of what the look could be about. "I don't suppose… you would have any money would you?" she asked, bating her eyes flirtatiously at the hanyou several times.

"S-sure" he managed to get out, trying not to loose his cool in front of his gorgeous female companion. 'Sango's gonna strangle me when she finds out I spent all of my money on Tira' he mentally groaned. But alas, the mighty hanyou was defenseless against the feminine wiles of Tira, and couldn't help but to hand her his coin purse. Tira beamed at him when he did and immediately skipped off, resembling a giddy schoolgirl as she tried on various kimonos made of fairly expensive materials. Inuyasha sighed and called out "I'm going to the tavern, just come get me when your done okay!" and made his way into the bustling construct, not wanting to witness the green haired beauty whittling his money away to nothing.

Tira tugged the ornately designed kimono on as she modeled in front of the makeshift mirror the vendor had sitting next to his stall. The Kimono was gorgeous; it was green of course (seeing as how that was her favorite color), with the outline of the outfit being dark forest green, with the body of it being a silky light green color. The cuffs of the outfit was precariously covered with crushed jade emeralds, while small white diamonds were encrusted into the neck of the outfit, surrounded by even smaller studs of Amethyst and Pink Tourmaline. The outfit shimmered beautifully in the soft light provided by the various torches strewn about the street. She was about to leave when the vendor suddenly handed her a black box, with green writing on the top spelling out 'Envy' she looked confusedly at the man and started to refuse but he simply responded: "No, don't worry about it miss, A woman as fine a quality as you, deserves the best" She smiled at the compliment and took the box, opening it she gasped loudly.

Inside of the box was a bracelet, but not any normal bracelet. The bracelet was made of vintage green Bakelite, and was studded with Amethyst and pink Tourmaline. Smiling from ear to ear she bought the expensive outfit along with a few cheaper ones in order to keep her clothes varied, and was off to meet her hanyou. 'Wait, my hanyou! I barley even know the guy! Much less enough to be calling the admittedly virile being mine!' …. "ARGH!" she suddenly half screamed, half groaned as she realized she had thought he was virile, much to the surprise of several people standing near her. Sheepishly she came up with a half-ass apology she sped up her pace, and grumbling to herself tightened her grip on her clothes as walked into the Tavern. She immediately spotted Inuyasha over in the corner, but what she saw ignited a roaring flame of jealousy inside of her…

Inuyasha had immediately been hit by a particularly strong wave of arousal & sake when he entered the building. He could easily see men & women alike strewn about the place, some even heavily petting each other in public. Slightly disgusted by the scene he walked over to the main bar-area and gave the bartender a few coins (he had managed to save them from Tira's greedy clutches) and grabbed himself a jug of sake, and a small cup. Settling himself in the corner the young half-demon started to relax and enjoy his drink when a very provocatively dressed vixen just so happened to slide in the booth with him, her body mere inches way from his.

"Hello there… puppy" she spoke in a low, seductive voice. Taken slightly aback by her sudden appearance, and tone the hanyou didn't respond for a few seconds but quickly gathered his wits and responded. "Hey…. I'm not a damn puppy!" he barked at her. She merely giggled and reached a hand out, tracing over his biceps lightly. "Mmmmm… no your not are you…" she then leaned over and placed a small open mouthed kiss on his neck before nipping it slightly and working her way up his chin before kissing him again on the cheek. Inuyasha ignored her at first, but couldn't any longer when he felt her hand slip into his hakama and stroke his rapidly hardening shaft. Inuyasha couldn't contain the moan that was building in his chest, but rapidly cleared his mind of the lustful haze that had begun to envelope it. He pushed the girl off of him, much to her surprise and started to get up when she pounced on him. "I like it rough… dog boy" she purred into his ear, sending a jolt directly to his man-hood. He recovered though and got up just in time to see Tira glaring at him from the other side of the tavern.

'Help ME!' He mouthed to her. She continued to glare at him suspiciously for a moment, but realized that she was coming on to him, not the other way around. Despite her earlier self-speech about not liking him, she couldn't help but feel even slightly relived as she quickly made her way over to his table.

Inuyasha struggled with the female fox demon (I did literally mean that she was a vixen), he could smell that she was in heat and knew it would be slightly hard to get her off of him. He knew that once a fox in heat chose its intended 'fuck buddy' (so to speak) it would not rest until he or she fucked whatever male or female it had chosen. (Thank the gods that it wasn't a dude coming on to ol' Inu…)

The vixen though wouldn't be deterred that easily. She glomped the hanyou and once again grabbed his erect shaft he couldn't help it… come on man would YOU be able to? Humph I didn't think so and started to pump furiously despite his protests. She continued to work his shaft and thought she had finally gotten him but was sorely mistaken. "Bitch GET OFF OF HIM!" she heard a distinctly female voice yell at her from beside her. She looked up at the human female and bared her fangs. "He's mine human, BACK OFF!" (Oh Shit, shouldn't have done that…) 'BAM' almost every head in the place turned in time to see Tira punch the vixen in her jaw, sending the demon sprawling out over the floor. "That, is what you get" she growled out at the now unconscious demon with a small triumphant nod.

Tira looked down at Inuyasha to see him rapidly wiping his lips off, disgust written in every feature of his face. Giggling slightly she sat down next to the now upright hanyou on the couch, and after shooting a few glares at a few people staring at her, proceeded to pour herself a drink. Glancing over at the girl next to him momentarily, Inuyasha was about to thank her when she suddenly shoved his cup in his face. "Drink" was all she said before returning to her task, enjoying the semi-cold liquids trip down her throat. Shaking his head he two downed the liquid and relaxed back in his seat. It had been the most hectic day of his entire life.

Kagome chewed on her lip angrily as she paced around Kaede's hut. According to her watch it was 1:30, and the hanyou still had not made his return yet. 'I'm going to sit him into oblivion when he returns!' she thought angrily. A sudden jolt of fear ran down her spine suddenly. 'What if he and that girl...' "ARGH" she finally screamed, jolting Miroku & Sango from their slumber. (Shippo was sleeping off at a village girl's house, he had been sent there because of the fight with Naraku). "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango's slightly tired, worried voice floated from her yawning mouth.

"He still isn't back!" she all but screamed at Sango. "I'll bet he's off with that little hussy he saved today!" Miroku eyed Kagome warily for a moment, she was acting WAY out of character and it was honestly starting to creep him out. "Relax Kagome, I'm sure he just got tied up, after all it is a festival, and there was no guarantee that he would be back before midnight". The wise monk's consoled Kagome, hoping to calm her down before she woke the whole village up. "Just go to sleep, I'm sure he'll be here when you wake up." The monk stated before he closed his eyes and leaned back, immediately falling back into la-la land.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as they made their way back from the festival, while Tira couldn't help the giggles that continued to spill forth. While they were heading back from the festival Inuyasha had gotten attacked by a group of seemingly drunk, horny maidens. While he had pleaded with her to save him she merely stuck her tongue out at him and watched in amusement as he tried to fight his way out of the greedy clutches of the six or so females that were currently groping him. After a good ten minutes of struggling the disheveled hanyou grabbed Tira, made sure she was secure on his back, and took off as if the devil himself was after him.

"Oh Shut up" Inuyasha growled out, which only fueled the normally emotionless girls mirth. "Cheer up Inuyasha, I'm sure that the King Of Slayers could handle a group of maidens" she got out, her laugher only increasing when she remembered the name by which the women had called him. Mumbling something under his breathe one last time; Inuyasha sped up his pace as they made it back to Kaede's village, going back into the hut. After making sure everyone was asleep he called to Tira (who had finally managed to contain her giggles) and placing her items in the corner of the hut, made his way to his tree. "I'll see you in the morning Tira" was all he called out, blushing slightly when she blew him a kiss. Stumbling out of the hut he jumped up into his tree, and after securing that there were no demons around, fell asleep.

Make sure to review! I won't continue this story unless I get at least 3 reviews. And, would someone mind beta reading this fic? I know I already have few-chapters up, but I would like to get someone's opinion for future chapters... Until next time! Dobius


End file.
